


You Need a Lifeline

by Dredfulhapiness



Series: Hello My Old Heart [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fist Fights, Iron Dad, Iron Family, Post-Endgame, Tony isn't dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredfulhapiness/pseuds/Dredfulhapiness
Summary: Peter invited Harley because Harley seemed lonely, and Harley had gone because Peter had given him those puppy dog eyes.He’d asked in that faux-casual way that Peter never quite pulled off. Like he was dancing around the subject.“So I’m going back into the city tomorrow,” he’d said, turning the holo diagram they’d made. “Betty wants us all to get together before school starts back up.”
Series: Hello My Old Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	You Need a Lifeline

Peter invited Harley because Harley seemed lonely, and Harley had gone because Peter had given him those puppy dog eyes. 

He’d asked in that faux-casual way that Peter never quite pulled off. Like he was dancing around the subject. 

“So I’m going back into the city tomorrow,” he’d said, turning the holo diagram they’d made. “Betty wants us all to get together before school starts back up.” 

Harley shot him a glance, then looked back at the teapot he was designing for Pepper’s birthday (the file was saved as TeaPott, and it actually mixed drinks). “Sounds like fun,” he said, because he couldn’t tell whether it did or not. Getting everyone together was probably a good idea, though. They were going back to school for the first time after the blip, and even though Peter didn’t say anything, Harley knew it made him uneasy. 

“It will be,” Peter said. “Probably. But Ned and I were talking, and he misses you—“

“Your friend misses me?” Harley looked at him from over the plans. Peter swatted at him to wipe the smirk off his face. 

“He’s under the impression that you’re interesting.”

“Wow— Spider-Man’s friend thinks I’m cool, huh?” 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

“He wants you to come with us.” 

Harley scoffed. 

“I mean it—“ Peter reached out and nudged him. Harley looked up. 

“ _Ned_ wants me to hang out with you?” Harley repeated. 

“Yeah,” Peter said, “he totally wants you there. Won’t shut up about it, actually. It’s getting ridiculous, and I don’t want to hear him whining all day if you don’t come--”

“So if I text Ned and tell him all this he’ll back you up?”

“You have his number?” Peter’s face screwed up. 

“Totally. Pete, we need a whole network to make sure you don’t go out and get yourself killed.”

Peter ignored him. “Are you coming?” He asked.

“I’ll see if I have time.”

He had time, because it wasn’t like Harley had much going on.

\--

Flash latched onto Harley because of his style. Peter could see it in his eyes— the once-over of the clothes, the posture, the utter confidence. Harley wore name brands because it was the only thing Tony would stock his closet with (Peter wasn’t even sure if he did the shopping on his own, but he _was_ sure that Harley did everything in his power to sneak the designer clothes back into Tony's closet). He had sunglasses tucked into his hair, some rock T-shirt on. He looked cool (which, frankly, was laughable because Peter had watched him bully Morgan into making a pillow fort with him just last night).

Peter introducing him as a Stark employee was just the icing on the cake. It wasn’t long before Flash caught up to Harley (who was in the middle of a serious-looking conversation with MJ) and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Harley started, but led himself be led slightly aside, thumbs tucked into his belt loops.

“So how did you start hanging out with Parker?” 

Peter pretended he couldn’t hear. 

“We met through the Stark internship,” Harley said, his shoulder stiff where Flash was holding him. He didn’t pull away, though, just walked alongside. Waiting. Assessing. And, maybe because he’d heard stories of Flash, he added, “He’s a hell of an engineer.” 

Flash glanced back at Peter. “Yeah, I’m sure,” he said, but he didn’t sound like he believed it. “So he actually has that internship, huh?” He looked back at Peter. Peter kept talking to MJ and pretended he didn’t notice. “At least that much is true. He constantly talks about knowing Tony Stark, like the guy’s got nothing better to do than work with a teenager.”

Harley looked back at Peter, shot him a scathing glare that wasn’t really meant for him. Peter just shrugged. Turned back to MJ and Ned. Left Harley alone. He could handle himself. 

  
\--  
  


“Is that a Spider-Man button?” Harley asked during lunch. He pointed at Flash’s backpack with a French fry. There was a red circle with two white, angular eyes. Flash’s face lit up. “You know, I’ve met him.” 

Peter coughed, chugged a few mouthfuls of water. Watched Harley warily. 

“Really?” Flash asked, and MJ and Betty exchanged here we go again looks. “You met him? How awesome was he? Did you talk to him? Did he save you?”

Harley took a bite of his burger and made Flash wait for his reply. The silence was heavy and deafening-- even Peter was nervous to hear Harley’s response. It wasn’t that he thought Harley would out him, but what if he said something by accident? What if Flash figured it out? What if he--

“Eh,” Harley said, “He was fine. Kind of lame, honestly.”

Peter bit his tongue. Ned stifled a laugh into his drink. 

“Lame?” Flash demanded. “Spider-Man is the coolest superhero ever. I mean-- have you watched his highlight reel? Did you see the video where he saved that puppy from falling out of a building? Or the one where he stops to help a lady cross the street? Iron Man would never go out of his way--”

MJ said, “He’s not gonna sleep with you, dude.” 

Harley dipped his fry in ketchup and shrugged. “I dunno,” he said, “I just don’t think climbing up walls is all that cool. I could build a suit with the same capabilities if I wanted to.”

Flash raised an eyebrow. Looked at Harley quizzically, “but have you?” 

Harley matched his gaze. “That’s confidential,” he said after a long pause, then went back to eating his burger. 

Peter could have sworn that Flash’s eyes sparkled. 

\--

Harley managed to keep his cool in the shops. He ignored Flash’s jabbing remarks at Peter’s economic status. Pretended to be inspecting the watches while MJ casually stuck a foot in front of Flash as he wandered the aisles. 

“How are you friends with this guy?” Harley muttered, placing a hat on Peter’s head and taking a step back to see how it looked. 

“It’s a complicated relationship,” Peter said, putting the hat back on the table. “Just-- behave?” 

Harley rolled his eyes. Smirked. “When don’t I?”

“Where should I start?” 

Harley cuffed the back of his head lovingly. 

\--

Harley was relaxed in Central Park as Flash recited Peter’s childhood tree-climbing exploits. He bragged about his own victory, about Peter’s fall from grace. About the cast Peter had donned for two months. 

“I broke my wrist,” Peter said, dismissing it. “It could have been worse.” 

“I bet Pete would win now.” Harley rested his elbow on Peter’s shoulder. Peter’s eyes widened. He elbowed Harley in the side, hissed under his breath. 

Flash just laughed, breathless. “ _Parker_?” he clarified. “Please, I watched him trip standing upright the other day.”

“Yeah, Harley,” Peter said, voice strained, “I don’t think I have the upper body strength for that.” 

\--

It was late in the afternoon when Harley finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“You seem way too cool to be hanging out with Parker,” Flash told Harley. “You should come over to my house sometime.” 

Peter sensed it only moments before it happened. Before Harley, wound tight like a spring, or a wire, or a rubber band, casually, cool, voice like honey, said, “Hey, Flash?”

And Flash turned, because he was being _addressed_ by _Harley_ , and the payment for that loyalty (something Harley would scoff at later while Tony scolded him) was a fist to his jaw, right where they hinged together. 

Betty yelped. Ned’s eyes widened. MJ hid a smirk behind a fist. 

“Harley!” Peter was the only one to step forward. Flash had a hand covering his nose. 

“Wh-- Did you just punch me?” Flash gasped.

“Oh, sorry.” Harley nursed his knuckles. “Was that not cool?” 

“Harley--” Peter broke off when Flash charged Harley, fist out and swinging. He couldn’t throw a punch well, but he managed to hit Harley square in the eye. “Hey!” 

He jumped in quickly, yoinked Harley out of reach of Flash, pressed a hand flat to his chest to keep him in place. Around them, the crowds continued walking, only sparing the occasional glance or tourist-y murmur. Beneath his hand, Harley’s heart was jack hammering. A few feet away, Betty had a hand around Flash’s bicep. 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” she demanded of him. 

“I can’t take you anywhere,” Peter said, and Harley scoffed. 

“I’m taking him home,” Peter told the group. He smiled apologetically, already backing away from the site. “Uh, Flash-- sorry about your…” Peter winced at the blood dripping off his lip. “Your nose. Feel better. We gotta-- Ned, MJ, I’ll see you guys later? Betty, I’ll see you at school? Right. Bye!” 

“I’ll text you!” he heard Ned call as he and Harley turned.

“What the hell was that?” he demanded.

“That guy’s an ass.”

“So you fought him? That’s my friend!” 

“Pretty shitty friend, don’t you think?”

“That’s not your decision to make.” Peter felt anger growing hot in his stomach. Maybe not anger-- something similar that he couldn’t name. 

“You just let him treat you like that?”

“What am I gonna do, Harley? Beat him up?” Peter stopped, whirled to face Harley. He lowered his voice. “If I lose my cool, people can get hurt.”

“So you just let people walk all over you?”

“I don’t let people walk all over me! I’m just not a dick!” 

“Whatever,” Harley said. “Let’s just find Strange, alright?”

\--

Instead of giving Harley an ice pack, Tony gave him a few ice cubes in a paper towel and pretended not to notice when cold water dripped on his lap. If he was aware of the tension between Peter and Harley, he didn’t say anything. Maybe he didn’t care.

“You can’t be out in public for a few hours without causing issues?” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, glared at Harley. “I mean, seriously Harley, you got into a fight?”

“You both fight for an essential living,” Harley pointed out.

“I don’t get paid,” Peter said as Tony said, “I don’t beat up _teenagers_.”

Harley rolled the eye that wasn’t covered with a soggy paper towel.

“He had it coming,” he grumbled. 

“No, see, here’s the thing,” Tony said. “He didn’t.”

Tony looked at Harley’s unwavering expression. He didn’t look particularly remorseful. Drops of water slid down his arm. He held Tony’s gaze.

Tony turned his attention to a startled Peter. “Do you have Flash’s address?”

“Uh,” Peter said. “I don’t think so? I’ve nev--”

“It’s fine. I’ll get it. Get your coats.” 

“What?” Harley laughed, confused.

“We’re going to apologize.” 

\--

“This is ridiculous,” Harley hissed after he’d rung the doorbell. 

“So is getting into fights,” Tony answered.

“Like you’re the best role model,” Harley snapped. 

“You’re apologizing too,” Tony said abruptly. He looked back where Peter was standing just behind them. 

“Wh--” Peter balked. “Why am I apologizing?” 

“Your friend punched him.”

“Not me!”

“You’re responsible for Harley when you bring him places.”

“I--” The door opened. Peter clenched his jaw. 

A grown man who certainly wasn’t Flash opened the door. If he was startled by the sight of Harley’s bruised eye, he didn’t let on.

“Hi,” Tony said, “Is Flash here? We need to talk to him.” 

"One moment," he said, and he closed the door again.  
  


When he opened the door, the first person that Flash noticed was Harley. His eyebrows furrowed together, his eyes narrowed over his swollen nose. He eyed him with distrust, regarded him the way one would regard the bruises forming around Flash’s eyes. He only noticed Tony when he spoke.

“Sorry to show up unannounced.” And Peter half-expected Flash to jump out of his skin when he made eye contact with Tony Stark. His eyes widened, mouth fell slightly open. It was how he looked when he saw an A on his own paper and a C on Peter’s. The joy from winning the decathlon. The concern of almost dying in the Washington Monument. And then he saw Peter, and the face was a mix of surprise and guilt. Peter nodded at him. 

“Shit--” Tony said, almost sounding proud, “he did some damage.” He cleared his throat and added, “I heard one of my interns gave you a hard time, and we just wanted to stop by and apologize.”

“ _You_ \--” Harley started, but Tony elbowed him. Harley sighed, clearly frustrated. Peter could hear him grinding his teeth. He’d need a retainer at this rate. He glared daggers at Tony, then finally looked back at Flash and shrugged. “I’m sorry I punched you in the face,” he said, not sounding particularly sorry about it. 

“Peter,” Tony said, and Peter had been so wrapped up in the shock on Flash’s face that he’d forgotten he was also expected to apologize. In a way, this was the moment he’d been waiting on for four (nine?) years. That shock. That realization. Peter Parker wasn’t a liar. Well, Peter Parker wasn’t a total liar, but now the moment had to be prefaced by apologies. 

“Right. Uh. Sorry about Harley punching you-- I thought he wouldn’t be an asshole toward my friends but it turns out that I was wrong.” 

“You know I was _defending_ you, right?” Harley shot back. “It’s not like I started a fight for no damn reason--”

“And _this,”_ Tony spoke over them, “is an internal conflict we’ll take up with HR.” He ushered the bickering teenagers down the front steps. “Bye! Sorry about your eye. Ice helps!”

Tony waited for the door to shut then, “Both of you, shut up! Christ.”

Reluctantly, they fell silent. “Peter, you’re right for never having started a fight. Harley, you’re right for standing up for Peter-- but violence is only the answer when necessary or whatever it is people say. Now can you both stop fighting so we can grab dinner without causing a scene?” 

“You’re the absolute worst,” Harley bit at Tony on their way down the walkway. There was no malice in his voice, though. The anger had faded quickly. It had been unnecessary in the first place.

When he looked back, Peter could still see Flash staring out the bay window, his eyes wide, his fingers curled around the curtains. Peter waved at him, feeling his deserved triumph. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope everyone is staying inside and healthy. Right now I'm taking fic requests on Tumblr ( @dredfulhapiness ), so if you like my writing style and there's a fic you really want to read but doesn't exist, please feel free to come send me one!


End file.
